Marionnette
by JuneBlackJedusor
Summary: Tu ne sais rien à propos du passé de Joker. - Vergo, chap 691. Doflamingo ne l'oubliera pas. Jamais. Doflamingo x OC


« Laissez moi sortir ! », hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois en frappant la porte en bois de toute ses forces. Peine perdu, la porte ne bougeait pas. Personne ne l'entendait. Personne ne_ voulait_ l'entendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils avaient l'habitude. Elle finirais par se taire. Elle se taisait toujours.

Shiori s'affaissa contre le porte, les genoux repliés sur elle-même et commença à sangloter. _Est-ce que cela prendrait fin un jour ?_ Se demandait-elle. _Je le hais. Je le hais !_ Tout le monde ici, à Dressrosa, savait qui elle était. « La poupée prisonnière. » Oui. Elle n'était que ça. Une poupée. **Sa** poupée. Juste une marionnette n'ayant aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Et une fois de plus la vérité lui sautait aux yeux. Elle resta une long moment comme cela, prostrée, repliée sur elle-même, haïssant le monde.

« Shiori-sama ? » , l'appela une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était Baby 5, elle venait souvent lui apporter son repas.

Shiori resta silencieuse. A quoi bon répondre ? Elle ne parlait jamais. Tout le monde le savais, mais pour une raison inconnue, ils essayaient toujours de la faire parler.

« Shiori-sama, il faut que vous mangiez. Le jeune maitre ne sera pas content si vous avez maigri pendant son absence. Laissez-moi entrer. »

Si elle n'avait pas était aussi lasse, elle aurait rit. Comme si Baby 5 avait besoin de son autorisation. C'était presque un rituel : On lui demandait son autorisation alors qu'elle ne répondait jamais et ils finissaient par rentrer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, obligeant Shiori à s'écarter. Elle regarda Baby 5 poser le plateau repas sur la petite table basse de la chambre. La pièce en elle-même ne pouvait pas laisser apercevoir son supplice. C'était une grande chambre luxueuse, avec un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, des draps en soie, des ornements dorés ci et là, de riches tapisseries recouvrant les murs de la tour... Rien à voir avec un cachot, mais pour Shiori c'était tout comme. Une prison reste une prison. Alors que Baby 5 tentait de la convaincre de manger, elle se réfugia dans l'alcôve aménagé, là où se trouvait la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle resta sourde aux paroles de l'autre femme, regardant au loin. C'était son carré de liberté, elle avait une vue magnifique sur tout le pays et, au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la mer. Sa liberté était là-bas, sur les mers. Loin de sa tour.

« Shiori-sama... S'il vous plait, le jeune maitre ne vas pas être content s'il apprend que vous ne vous nourrissez pas ! »

Shiori s'en fichait. Qu'il soit fâché, alors ! Elle ne mangerait pas aujourd'hui encore. Doflamingo était parti il y a presque deux semaines. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes sur son retour imminent. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps éloigner de Dressrosa. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps loin d'elle. Baby 5 tenta à nouveau de lui faire entendre raison.

« S'il vous plait, le jeune maitre va s'inquiéter pour vous s'il vous voit comme ça. Vous êtes vraiment maigre cette fois-ci, Shiori-sama. »

Shiori ne broncha pas. Comme s'il s'inquiétait ! Il n'aimait juste pas perdre son contrôle sur elle. Finalement, Baby 5 soupira est s'en alla, laissant le plateau sur la table basse dans l'espoir qu'elle se nourrisse. _Il arrive_, pensa Shiori, _dans peu de temps, il sera là_. Il ne sera pas content de la voir dans cet état. Elle s'était à peine nourri, elle n'avait pas besoin de Baby 5 pour le savoir ; elle le voyait bien, devant le grand miroir dans la salle de bain, après chaque douches, ces côtes saillantes et son visage trop fin. Elle le voyait bien, mais qu'importe ? Le principal, c'était que Doflamingo le voie. Il serait embêté, à coup sur. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était au moins ça de liberté. A défaut de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur sa vie, il lui restait celui sur son corps. Enfin, façon de parler. Avec son pouvoir, Doflamingo contrôlait aussi son corps.

Shiori sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des cris en bas. La manoir semblait en effervescence et Shiori savait ce que ça signifiait. Les pirates de Don Quichotte Doflamingo était de retour.

Doflamingo était un homme réellement effrayant et cruel. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient partis faire. Il ne lui parlait pas de ce genre de choses. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Sa captivité lui avait appris une chose : l'ignorance peut être une bénédiction. Surtout lorsque Doflamingo était en cause.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques heures plus tard. Shiori était restée dans son état catatonique, regardant la mer au loin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Doflamingo était là. Son aura particulier suffisait à Shiori. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, la inspectant dans les moindre détails.

« Tu as maigri. », fit-il. Ce n'était pas une question. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. De l'inquiétude, en grande partie. Mais Shiori savait très bien ce que c'était, cette inquiétude. Il la voulait vivante, il lui avait bien dit.

Oh elle l'avait cru. Cru qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Cela avait fait naitre dans son cœur ce sentiments qu'elle haïssait. Pour l'avoir trop de fois cru, elle avait fini par tomber dans le panneau. C'était ce qu'il voulait, bien évidemment. Mais depuis ce jour, elle le haïssait chaque jour plus. C'était grâce à cette haine qu'elle arrivait à survivre.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Doflamingo portait son habituel manteau à plume. Il ne souriait pas, chose inhabituelle. Il tourna la tête vers le plateau refroidi sur la table, lui montrant qu'il avait vu et qu'il savait. Sa perte de poids était uniquement de sa faute. Doflamingo soupira.

« Vraiment, Shiori, fit-il en s'asseyant sur un canapé, tu dois manger quand je ne suis pas là. Quand le prochain plateau arrivera, tu le mangeras. D'accord ? »

Shiori hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas le contrarier plus. Pas quand il se tenait juste devant elle, ça lui était impossible. Elle senti son corps bouger, sans pouvoir le contrôler. Personne ne pouvait résister au pouvoir du fruit du démon de Doflamingo. Elle avança vers un Doflamingo souriant, toujours sous son emprise. Elle se retrouva sur ses genoux, enlaçant le coup du Shichibukai. Il l'attira vers lui, l'enferment dans ses bras et plongea la tête dans son coup. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi il pouvait bien pensait, quand il faisait ça. Doflamingo était une énigme pour elle, mais c'était mieux comme ça. L'ignorance peut-être une bénédiction.

Tant que elle ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, tant qu'elle ne savais pas qui il était réellement, elle pouvait toujours faire semblant, elle pouvait toujours espérer qu'il existe un être humain caché au plus profond de lui. Espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, il lâcherais son emprise sur elle. Il soupira en enlevant ses lunettes.

« C'était fatiguant, tu m'as manqué. »

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était étonnant comme elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'un être qui l'a terrifiait. Sentir comme ça son cœur battre contre le sien le rendait un peu plus humain.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Entre Vergo.

- Doffy. Shiori-chan, tu as encore maigri.

- Mwéhéhé, c'est ce que je lui répète, fit le dit Doffy en souriant. Tu as une frite sur la joue, Vergo. Tu voulais ?

- Désolé de vous dérangez mais nous avons un problème avec les Blacknote pirates, ils ont été capturé par la marine.

- Quels bande de faiblards, cracha Doflamingo. Je vais devoir partir, fit-il plus tendrement à Shiori, je reviendrais plus tard. Ne fais pas de bêtises et mange ce qu'on t'apportera. »

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Doflamingo était revenu. Il était venu la voir. Plusieurs fois. La nuit, elle sentait le lit s'affaisser et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Shiori ne cessait de le haïr, toujours plus. La haine qu'elle lui portait semblais ne pas avoir de fin, elle faisait tout pour. Il ne devais pas y avoir d'autre sentiments. _C'est un être cruel et insensible_, se répétait-elle. _Il a tuer tellement de gens qu'il serait impossible de connaître précisément le nombre_. Il prenait se qu'il voulait, prenant tout comme acquit. Elle le savait bien...

15 ans plus tôt. Grand Line.

– Windmill Hill –

La petite fille courrait. Elle allait finir par être en retard ! Sa mère était certainement inquiète. Ses longs cheveux l'embêtaient, ils ne cessaient de lui coller au visage. Ses vêtements, trempés, lui collaient à la peau et lui faisaient mal ; elle s'était battue avec ces imbéciles de garçons et avait récolté un beau bleu sur la joue et quelques égratignures sur les bras et les genoux. Shiori avait eu tellement chaud, sous le soleil d'été, qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : se rafraichir ! Quelle idée de se baigner dans la rivière sans serviette ! Ce n'était qu'une fois dans la rivière qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se sécher – et en remettant sa robe, elle l'avait trempé. Son père lui disait souvent, dès qu'il revenait de mer : elle devais réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose « de stupide, comme toujours » (de son point de vue). Se baigner à se moment là semblait une excellente idée, infliger une bonne correction aux autres aussi. Pourquoi les garçons étaient si bêtes ?

Shiori se dépêcha plus lorsqu'elle aperçu la maison sur la colline. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle se cogna contre la porte en arrivant.

La porte ?

Elle n'était pas ouverte il y a deux minutes...?

Shiori releva les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vis fut des plumes. Roses. Partout. Elle bondit en arrière, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une paire de jambes, sous les plumes.

« Désolée ! Dit-elle précipitamment. »

Avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre, elle entendit sa mère.

« Shiori ! »

Shiori la vue contourner le très (très) grand homme pour venir se planter en face d'elle.

« - Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?! Tu es toute égratignée ! Et tu es trempée ! J'espère que tu as une excuse pour...

-Papa ! Hurla la petite ville en l'apercevant, oubliant totalement le sermon de sa mère.

- Mon aventurière préféré ! Comment vas-tu ? … et pourquoi es-tu trempée ? La questionna-t-il curieusement.

- Je me suis battue et je me suis baignée, répondit Shiori comme si c'était évident.

- Oh, je vois ! »

Son père commença à rire avec l'homme-aux-plumes. Puis arrêta lorsque sa mère commença à le réprimander, lui disant qu'il lui donnait un mauvais exemple. L'autre rigolait bien à côté. C'est en essayant de filer en l'anglaise que Shiori s'aperçut qu'un deuxième homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas été là. Plus précisément sur le pas de la porte. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il fallait qu'elle rentre dans la maison, pour se sécher, sans ce faire remarquer par 1) Sa mère et 2) l'inconnu devant sa porte . Dans une tentative - plutôt approximative - de rentrer dans la maison par la fenêtre du côté, elle réussit seulement à aplatir le petit buisson et à se piquer les mollets. Le bruit attira (malheureusement) sa mère.

« - Shiori ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai froid.

- Tu ne penses pas entrer comme ça ! Tu ne poseras pas un pied dans cette maison mouillé comme ça ! »

Sa mère partie dans la maison, sans rien dire de plus.

« - Hé hé. Elle semblait énervée, finit par dire son père.

- Elle était énervée.

- Mwéhéhé ! Quelle drôle de famille tu as, Ray !

- Tu l'as dit ! Shiori, viens ici. Je te présente des amis : Doflamingo et Vergo. Ils vont rester avec nous un moment.

- Bonjour.

- Mwéhéhé.

- Tu as un rire drôle, Dof.. Don.. Doflo... men... Et un nom dur à dire, rajouta la fillette.

- Mwéhéhé. Il vaut mieux un rire drôle qu'un rire ridicule !

- Vergo-san, tu as du pain sur le visage.

- Oh, désolé. »

Brusquement, Shiori reçu quelque chose dans la tête et aurait basculé en arrière si Vergo ne l'avait pas rattrapé. C'était une serviette. Sa mère été partie lui en chercher une. Juste après, une boite vola et percuta son père. Elle pouvait déjà voir une bosse se former.

« - Aie ! S'exclama-t-il en massant son front douloureux. Shiori, vient ici, je vais soigner tes blessures. Raconte moi comment t'as fait, en attendant.

- Ben tu sais, les garçons de Merry-go ils sont bêtes ! Ils ont pas arrêter de m'embêter ! Et puis Zuko m'a attrapé le bras pour que je viennes avec eux mais j'avais pas envie, alors je l'ai frappé. Et puis les autres sont venus et...

- Les autres ? Combien ils étaient.

- Ben, Zuko, Gray et Haku.

- Je crois que je vais rendre visite à aux parents de ceux-là, moi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es battue contre ces trois garnements ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne dois pas te battre ! Ce n'est pas pour les filles, cria sa mère de l'intérieur de la maison. Dis-lui, toi !

- Oui oui chérie ! C'est vrai, tu ne dois pas te battre. Écoute ta mère. »

Shiori gonfla ses joues pour montrer qu'elle boudait.

« - N'empêche, j'ai gagné, murmura-t-elle.

- Mwéhéhé, tu es réellement à croquer, Shiori-chan.

- Je ne suis pas à manger.

- Mwéhéhé, c'est une expression, pour dire que tu es adorable.

- Je veux pas être adorable ; je serais une pirate plus tard !

- Tu es vraiment adorable. Je suis sur que tu deviendra une belle femme et une fière pirate, fit-il en laissant tombé la serviette sur les cheveux de Shiori. »

Il commença à frotter sa tête pour essayer de lui sécher les cheveux, pendant que son père lui désinfecter ses plaies. Une fois soignée et à peut près séchée, son père se releva en soupirant. Il allait « calmer la tigresse qui me sert de femme » avait-il dit. Shiori était seule avec Do-san, Vergo étant parti au village pour faire elle ne savait quoi.

« - Do-san ?

- Oui, Shiori-chan ?

- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

- Parce que c'est classe. Elle ne me vont pas ?

- Si, mais tu ressembles à quoi sans ? Demanda la fillette en tendant le bras.

- Tu sais, personne ne m'as jamais vu sans.

- Oh...

- Mais je vais une exception. Juste pour toi. Tu seras la seule qui y est autorisée, fit-il en les retirant. »

Les yeux de Shiori accrochèrent à l'améthyste des yeux de Do-san. La petite fille pencha la tête, un peu perplexe, mais finit par faire un grand sourire.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu les cachent. Ils sont très beau, tes yeux ! »

Do-san resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Quelque chose changea dans son regard. Puis il sourit.

« Quand tu seras une pirate, je viendrais te capturer.

Je ne me laisserais jamais attrapée par un garçon !

Mwéhéhé, moi j'y arriverais. C'est une promesse, Shiori-chan. »

Il avait depuis ce jour une fascination pour elle. Une obsession maladive, presque malsaine qui l'avait conduite à l'enfermer, à la garder juste pour lui. Un jour, Shiori c'était aventurée sur les mers, comme elle avait dit. Elle avait une bonne réputation quand il l'avait retrouvé grâce à son avis de recherche. Mais les choses ne c'étaient pas passé comme elle avait prévu. Aujourd'hui, elle subissait cette obsession, sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans se battre.

Oh elle n'avait pas toujours était comme ça. Au début, elle s'était révoltée, elle s'était battue pour sa liberté. Combien de fois avait-elle tenté de s'échapper ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais on n'échappe pas à Doflamingo. Personne. Elle avait beau pleurer, frapper, hurler à sans déchirer les tympans, détruire tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main, rien n'avait marcher. Puis elle avait fini par comprendre. Personne ne viendrais l'aider. Elle n'avait aucunes chances de s'échapper de sa prison. Ce jour la, elle avait cessé de parler. Certaine fois, son esprit combatif revenait, mais cela ne changeait rien. Personne n'y prêtait attention, elle ne pouvais rien faire. Alors elle restait dans l'alcôve près de la fenêtre, à observer l'océan. Elle pouvait le faire pendant des heures. Personne ne l'attendait, là-bas, ni autre part. Elle ne serait pas secourue.

Dès fois, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était ouvrir cette fenêtre et disparaître dans le ciel, loin de sa chambre, loin de se manoir, loin de Doflamingo. D'autre fois, elle voulait juste rester éternellement dans les bras de Doflamingo. Shiori pleura en silence, prostrée dans son lit. Elle devais se rendre à l'évidence. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle le haïssait également. C'était l'enfer, parce qu'elle avait été conduit a aimé un monstre, obligé d'aimer son bourreau. Mais elle l'aimait, et cela faisait souffrir chaque partie de son âme, la mort était moins douloureuse que ça.

Parfois, la vérité est bien pire que tous les mensonges.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. Pas en le sachant. Elle les connaissait, l'ironie cruelle de la vie, le sarcasme inhumain de la réalité, l'harmonie dans la folie, mais cette vérité destructrice, elle ne pouvait la supporter.

Une vieille phrase que son père lui disait lui revint en mémoire. _« ____Plutôt mourir debout que vivre à genoux. »_

_Oui, _se dit-elle_, je ne le laisserais pas continuer ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette qu'il peut diriger juste __comme ça ! C'est hors de question ! _Elle devait essayer, peut importe le prix ! Pour pourvoir faire disparaître ses fils qui l'enchainait.

Shiori attendit patiemment qu'une occasion se présente, bien décidé à ne plus laisser sa vie contrôler par cet homme. Ce fut lorsque une femme entra dans sa chambre pour lui apporter à manger qu'elle saisit sa chance, rapide et agile elle se faufila derrière la femme qui n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole avant de recevoir un coup sec sur la nuque et s'écrouler, inconsciente. La porte ouverte, Shiori fonça à l'extérieur. Pour avoir réussi de nombreuses fois de sa chambre, elle savait plus ou moins se situer. Le plus dur était de trouver un moyen de quitter l'île. Elle n'eut pas de mal à sortir du manoir et à repérer le port privé de Doflamingo. Shiori se faufila derrières des caisses, ne voulant pas être surprise ; mais il n'y avait personne. Elle repéra un bugalet qui avait l'air en bon état, qu'elle pourrait manœuvrer facilement. Elle monta à bord et récupéra un log-pose et un pistolet dans la cabine du navire ; il y avait quelques provisions à bord cela suffirait jusqu'à la prochaine île. Alors qu'elle sortait sur le pont, elle l'aperçu. Doflamingo, assit négligemment sur le gouvernail. Shiori se tétanisa.

« Je me demande ce que tu comptait faire ? Demanda-il en souriant. Shiori, petite innocente Shiori. Personne ne se soucie de toi. Personne ne t'aime comme je le fais. Personne ne te connais comme je te connais. Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Tu devrais le savoir. »

Shiori serra les lèvres, elle ne voulais pas pleurer. Elle le détestait, elle le haïssait !

« Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle. Doflamingo rigola. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Oh Shiori, as-tu vraiment pensé que je te laisserais partir ? Tu es à moi, et tu le seras éternellement. Même si tu réussis à t'enfuir, je te pourchasserais, sur toutes les mers s'il le faut, et je te retrouverais toujours. »

Doflamingo ouvra les bras et Shiori se jeta dedans. Elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était de son propre chef ou à cause du fruit du démon du Shichibukai. Et elle ne préférais pas le savoir. Doflamingo l'enserra étroitement et Shiori sentait sa détermination diminuer. Finalement... était-ce si mal d'aimer un monstre ? Certaines fois, elle se sentait très près de l'accepter.

« Tu as été une vilaine fille. Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper, tu m'appartiens, Shiori, tu me reviens, murmura presque tendrement l'homme. »

Cela lui eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Non ! Elle n'allait pas laisser ses sentiments la manipuler, exactement comme Doflamingo le faisait ! Shiori se dégagea brutalement et pointa son arme droit dans le cœur de Doflamingo. Elle sentit ses membres échapper à son contrôle, l'arme se retourna contre elle-même, pointé vers son propre cœur. Doflamingo avait toujours cet horripilant sourire sur les lèvres. Celui qui dit « J'ai gagné, abandonne ». Shiori ne le supporta pas. Tout ce qu'elle désirais, c'était être libre. Mais Doflamingo l'enchainait, physiquement et mentalement.

Puis soudainement, elle compris... Elle était sa marionnette, son jouet avec il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il tenait les cordons qui l'attachait et la contrôlait comme bon lui semblait, et il ne laisserait jamais partir.

Une tache passa furtivement dans son champ de vision. Shiori regarda par-dessus l'épaule du Shichibukai. Un oiseau s'envolait dans l'infini ciel bleu. Elle devait lui montrer, qu'elle n'était pas qu'un pantin. Qu'elle avait des sentiments. « Je te hais... _à la folie_ ». Elle appuya sur le détente. Presque au ralentit, elle senti son corps basculer en arrière, elle vu Doflamingo les yeux écarquillés, à la fois surpris et choqués. Son visage n'exprimer que l'horreur. Son sourire avait disparu. Elle souriait lorsqu'elle s'écrasa au sol.

Les fils de sa marionnette étaient coupés.


End file.
